Crash an Burn
by Tata Pol
Summary: DC m'a dit de dire que j'sais pas quoi mettre comme réumé quand je lui ai demandé, alors prout ! Z'avez qu'à lire si vous avez le courage !


_Série__: Je suis revenue à Gundam Wing…. _

_Auteur : ça, ça a jamais changer…._

_Genre : …. Euh…. Je dirais que c'est presque du PWP ! Sinon POV alternés (me suis inspirée de la fanfic de DC "Welcome to my life….") et à la fin pour moi c'est les deux POV mélangés…. Je sais pas si je me fais bien comprendre mais c'est pas grave ! Au fait, la chanson est de Savage Garden !_

_Disclaimer : Pas à moi comme d'hab…._

_Commentaire : J'aime pas du tout cette fic ! _

**Crash and burn**

Une nouvelle mission. Qui s'est mal passée. Des innocents sont morts.

On rentre à la maison et tu vas t'enfermer dans la chambre que nous partageons. Je sais que tu te sens coupable. Je sais que tu as mal. Je voudrais pouvoir t'aider mais je ne sais pas quoi faire…

_When you feel all alone_

Viens me voir quand tu te sens seul s'il te plaît. Ne reste pas dans ton coin à broyer du noir. Laisse-moi te remonter le moral.

_And the world has turned its back on you_

Pense à moi quand tout le monde te tourne le dos. Pense à moi quand il ne te reste personne d'autre vers qui te tourner.

_Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart_

Laisse-moi apprivoiser ton cœur. Je sais qu'il est encore sauvage. Que tu n'as jamais laisser personne s'en approcher. Peut-être par peur de souffrir. Mais s'il te plaît, confie le moi.

_I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you_

Je sais que tu te sens mal. Je sais que tu étouffes. Je connais ce sentiment. Comme si les murs se refermaient sur toi. Comme si tu étais écrasé sous le poids de tous ceux qui sont morts autour de toi.

_It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold_

Dans ce cas, rien ne peut te soulager, je le sais bien. Et pourtant je voudrais pouvoir t'aider. Souvent, les gens se montrent froid avec une personne qui ne fait elle-même montre d'aucune chaleur humaine. Mais moi, je veux tout essayer pour te dégeler. Et j'y arriverai ! Fais-moi confiance pour ça !

_When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore_

Quand tout est noir autour de toi, que tu crois que tu es à bout, que tu ne peux plus rien accepter, s'il te plaît, accepte au moins ma présence à tes côtés, accepte mes efforts pour te remonter le moral.

_Let me be the one you call_

Laisse-moi être celui que tu appelles quand es triste, celui que tu laisses t'apporter du réconfort sans le tuer tout de suite.

_If you jump I'll break your fall_

Si tu sautes encore d'un immeuble de cinquante étages, je te jure que je trouverai un moyen de t'arrêter avant que tu ne tombes.

_Lift you up and fly away with you into the night_

Même si je dois me faire pousser des ailes pour t'attraper et m'envoler avec toi là où tu te ne seras plus triste.

_If you need to fall apart_

Si parfois tu sens le besoin de t'effondrer, n'oublie pas que je suis toujours là si tu veux parler à quelqu'un… même si je sais très bien que parler n'est pas ton fort…

_I can mend a broken heart_

Je suis devenu expert dans l'art de réparer les cœurs brisés. N'hésite pas à me confier le tien. J'en prendrais soin comme de la prunelle de mes yeux… ou comme de ma natte c'est te dire !

_If you need to crash then crash and burn_

Si tu le veux vraiment, je ne peux pas t'empêcher de t'autodétruire ou de te lancer dans des missions suicides malheureusement… Parfois j'ai l'impression que c'est même un besoin pour toi… Je n'arrive pas à le comprendre mais je veux que tu saches que…

You're not alone 

Je serais toujours là pour toi ! Ne crois plus que tu es seul au monde !

Cette mission a été une catastrophe. Je préfère m'isoler plutôt que d'avoir à subir ton regard. Je sais que tu supportes mal de voir des gens innocents mourir. Je sais que ça te rappelle ton enfance. Le temps où tu étais seul… Je ne veux plus que ça t'arrive.

_When you feel all alone_

Je resterai à tes côtés. Je te protègerai de la solitude. Je te le promets.

_And a loyal friend is hard to find_

Je sais que tu te fais facilement des amis, mais est-ce que le fait de devoir leur cacher ta véritable identité ne te pèse pas ? Tu ne peux pas savoir comment ils réagiraient en l'apprenant, peut-être te livreraient-ils à Oz… J'espère que tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance. Que je suis là si tu as besoin de quelqu'un.

_You're caught in a one way street_

Tu es bloqué dans une rue à sens unique. Tu ne peux pas faire demi-tour et changer ta vie. Tu dois l'accepter avec toutes ses peines et ses douleurs…

_With the monsters in your head_

Avec les monstres qui ont grandi avec toi, dans ta tête.

_When hopes and dreams are far away_

Mais même quand tu n'as plus ni espoir ni rêve…

_And you feel like you can't face the day_

Quand tu n'as plus le courage d'affronter le jour présent, il faut que tu tiennes le coup.

_Let me be the one you call_

Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de soutien.

_If you jump I'll break your fall_

Si tu tombes dans la déprime, je briserai ta chute. Je ne te laisserai jamais sombrer. Fais-moi confiance.

_Lift you up and fly away with you into the night_

Je trouverai le moyen de te remonter le moral jusqu'à ce qu'il touche le ciel comme il devrait toujours le faire.

_If you need to fall apart_

Et si tu as vraiment besoin de tomber un jour, que ce soit dans mes bras.

_I can mend a broken heart_

Je suis sûr que je serais en mesure de réparer ton cœur s'il venait à se briser. Même si je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience dans ce domaine, je veux apprendre avec toi.

_If you need to crash then crash and burn you're not alone_

Tu peux toujours essayer de te détruire dans un moment de déprime, je serai toujours là pour t'en empêcher. Je ne te laisserai jamais seul quand tu vas mal.

_'Cause there has always been heartache and pain_

Crois-moi sur parole, les peines de cœur ont toujours existé et existeront toujours. On ne peut jamais s'en préserver.

_And when it's over you'll breathe again_

Mais, à la fin, tu respires toujours. Même si ça fait mal, ce n'est pas mortel.

_You'll breath again_

Malgré les douleurs que ton cœur peut subir, il y aura toujours de nouvelles joies qui te ramèneront à la vie.

_When you feel all alone_

Quand tu te sens seul…

_And the world has turned its back on you_

Quand tout le monde te tourne le dos…

_Give me a moment please_

Accorde-moi un instant. Juste un instant…

_To tame your wild wild heart_

Pour apprivoiser ton cœur encore si sauvage.

_Let me be the one you call_

Je veux être celui que tu appelles quand tu as besoin de quelqu'un.

_If you jump I'll break your fall_

Je t'empêcherai de tomber.

_Lift you up and fly away with you into the night_

Je veux m'envoler avec toi dans le ciel nocturne et capturer les étoiles.

_If you need to fall apart_

Si malgré tout tu ressens le besoin de tomber, si tu te sens attiré par la terre, laisse-moi te retenir dans mes bras.

_I can mend a broken heart_

Je réparerai ton cœur si quelqu'un s'avise un jour de le briser.

_If you need to crash then crash and burn_

Mais si tu ne peux pas faire autrement, alors fais ce dont tu as besoin mais sache que…

_You're not alone_

Tu ne seras plus jamais seul désormais.


End file.
